Season 8 - Dragonforged EU
Season 8 introduced Dragonforged Armors on the european server on the 5th of January, 2017 Background story In the centuries that people have known our kingdom, there has always been conflict - guilds have attacked each other to strive for more power, monsters have besieged the human's fortresses, and the Dark Prince has been an everlooming threat. Knights that served different masters have risen and fallen to these challenges. The passing times shows no mercy to the victors of long ago, who will fall eventually and give way to younger aspiring knaves, that wield their swords and spears with more power then ever before. Such is the fate of our kingdom as it is rich in ressources, and full of battles for them. But there are those that aim to unite our kingdom fully, to share the ressources in a common fight against the Dark Prince's foes that unifies all knights. Lord Guardian Nelluc was one of those that sought such peace for all people. So the Lord Guardian called forth all knights for a council - no more shall puny quarrels divide the kingdom's knights! The knights from all corners of the kingdom heeded his call, and met at Nelluc's castle to negotiate. Unfortunately, the discussions dragged on - the where still knights that held grudges against each other after years of fighting. Battles broke out during the days of the council, and the Lord Guardian had to personally step in and stop the hot-headed fighters. Nelluc was at his wits' end, after one particularly bad fight had calmed down. He called for his court jester, Salos, that was well versed in fire tricks, to entertain the knights and take their mind of fighting. The clever Salos lit a match, and showed the small flame around: "You may think this light tiny, and not a thread. It can be extinguished with the slightest breeze of air." He blew the match, and of course the flame extinguished. "But that is not how you kill a fighting spirit." He took a swig from a small jug, lit another match, and breathed the mysterious liquid on it. The flame grew immensely, nearly burning the more curious knights that had closed in around the jester. "Fighting will not extinguish the flame, but grow it. Until it devours everything." The knights murmured - would the flames of neverending fight consume them too in the end? The council finished the next day with an agreement: No longer would there be unnecessary fights. The knights would share their ressources in a way, that only the strongest could get them, to represent all humans in the fight against the dark prince. They created an immensely rare material named "Dragon Breath", that would allow knights to forge most powerful armour. Only the best of the best would be awarded with Dragon Breath, to forge themselves the armour - and the tournaments would be held on neutral grounds among the best guilds only. To commemorate the clever jester, the tournaments for Dragon Breath are still held until this day. Armors Category:Dragonforged Armors (EU) Category:Craftable Armors